1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condenser microphone capable of detecting acoustic signals with high sensitivity under changing pressure conditions, to a microphone unit configured with the condenser microphone as the main component, and to a blood pressure gauge for measuring blood pressure by detecting Korotkoff sounds using the microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A blood pressure gauge that detects Korotkoff sounds using a microphone and calculates blood pressure values based thereon is conventionally known. Configurations are known such as one in which a microphone is disposed at an end portion of a conduit that communicates with a cuff to detect Korotkoff sounds carried through the air in the interior of a conduit (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 6-14888).